Sephi
Sephi were a species of humanoids indigenous to Thustra. Although they had been members of the Galactic Republic and friends of the Jedi Order for centuries, King Alaric of the Sephi sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Biology and Appearance The Sephi were a species of sentient humanoids. Outwardly, they were very similar in appearance to Human stock, the key difference being their long, pointed ears. Like most humanoids, the Sephi came in two sexes, male and female; with the latter being distinguished by more prominent breasts and a different hairline. Many Sephi were tall and healthy-looking, with a narrow waistline and long-fingered hands. However, smaller and overweight individuals were not unheard of. While many Sephi had pale, purplish skin, some had more Human-like skintones. Their eyes came in the colors black or brown. Their long, straight hair ranged in color from black through blond to gray and white. Depending on personal status, it was common for upper-class Sephi to fashion their hair into thick spirals adorned with gemstones and other decorations, making it a source of personal pride. Males also had a distinct V-shaped growth of hair toward the center of their forehead, in addition to a receding hairline. The female hairline, however, formed an upside down U and was located closer to the eyebrows. The Sephi were a long-lived species, with elder individuals living for more than 200 years, possibly up to 400. They could interbreed with several other species, including the Arkanians and the Humans. Society and Culture The Sephi formed a space-level civilization led by a monarch. Due to the species' longevity, Sephi sovereigns tended to stay in place for a long time. They had developed a culture of elegance and sophistication in art, which was even reflected in the delicate design of their military walkers, flyers and tanks. History The Sephi evolved on Thustra, a terrestrial planet located in the eponymous star system of the Sumitra sector, in the Expansion Region of the galaxy. They had contacts with the wider galactic community, or at least with the Arkanians, since at least the fifth millennium before the Battle of Yavin. At some point in their history, the Sephi joined the Galactic Republic, a democratic government that spanned a vast expanse of the galaxy. For centuries, they stood as staunch defenders of the Republic, and the Sephi monarch exerted a powerful influence over the neighboring systems. They were also in good terms with the Jedi Order, a group of enlightened warriors who acted as the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Around 222 BBY, the Sephi king Alaric befriended Yoda, Grand Master of the Order. However, in the fifth month of 22 BBY, the Clone Wars erupted between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a separatist union led by Count Dooku of Serenno. Sixteen months after the First Battle of Geonosis, King Alaric chose to rally Dooku in response to the rampant corruption if the Republic's Galactic Senate. Yoda, who was an old friend of Alaric, was forced to lead a clone army against the Sephi forces. While the Jedi sought to end the conflict peacefully, Alaric unwaveringly refused to give away his beliefs. In the mean time, the loyalist but corrupt Senator Navi, who represented the Sephi in the Galactic Senate, tried to manipulate the Republic into restoring order on Thustra through military force. To that end, he tricked the Republic into attacking the Sephi forces, making them think they had killed Yoda. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Thustra Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-2.0 meters tall Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the description and information on the Sephi. Category:Species